It's a new dawn It's a new case?
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: The Winchesters are going to pay Mystic Falls a visit, trying to find out, if the old stories and legends about this town are true. When they become aware of the fact that supernatural beings live there, will they hunt them down? Or even help them out?
1. Prologue

_So this is the start of my new fic, but I don't really know, yet, where the story goes. We'll see. The story might contain action,friendship and even romance (& unusual or usual couples). Warning: Some characters might act OOC._

_**Plot:**_  
><em>The Winchesters are going to pay Mystic Falls a visit, trying to find out, if the old stories and legends about this town are true. When they become aware of the fact that the stories are real and that vampires &amp; other supernatural beings are living in this town, will they hunt them down or leave them alone? Or will they even help them out?<em>

_** I do not own Supernatural or Vampire Diaries or the characters, I used in my FF** - even if I sometimes wish :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Sam's POV  
><em>

All of a sudden I felt something cold and wet splashing against my face and I opened my eyes abruptly.  
>'What the-', I almost shouted and saw Dean standing in front of me with a grin plastered on his face.<br>‚Mornin' Princess, slept tight?', he asked me in a voice, which was filled with amusement.  
>I brushed the water, which was running down my face off and started to get a better view. Dean had an empty glass in his hand and I could exactly tell what he just did. <em>Idiot.<em>

'Dean, why did you do that?', I asked him serious and glanced up to him.  
>'What? I just wanted to bring you back from your dreamland full of unicorns, which shoot silver moonbeams, y'know.', he said and sat himself down onto a chair besides mine.<br>His grin was still intact. I smiled back at him. Annoyed. Very annoyed. _Why did he have to be such a childish boy?_  
>'Jerk.', I stated and I knew, what he would answer me.<br>'Bitch. Now, that you're awake, you can make yourself ready, so we can eat something. I'm starving.', he responded and his stomach growled additionally to agree on his statement.  
>'Yeah, you're always starving.', I said unimpressed and rolled my eyes. I leaned forward and shut my laptop. <em>Did I really fell asleep in front of my latop? Oh mean, I'm such a geek. <em>  
>'Get ready, or I'll drive alone.', Dean simply said and I had to admit that I really needed a coffee.<br>'Hmm..' I mumbled and my limbs felt still tired. I stood up and took some clothes, while I made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>We went into a restaurant near our hotel and sat down. Dean looked straight at me with a curious look on his face.<br>'So?'  
>'So what?', I asked him, because I didn't really know what he wanted from me. Dean leaned forward, bringing his face nearer towards mine.<br>'What did you find out? I mean, you're probably not fallen asleep in front of your laptop without any reason. Did you find out something..', Dean said, but paused suddenly and looked around the restaurant and then back to me'..interesting or weird?', he ended his question and I could tell that he wanted to work on a new case.  
>'Well, I might have found something, but I'm not sure, yet.', I told him truthfully. I didn't really know, if it counted as a serious case, but there was something weird, I found.<br>I saw in the corner of my eye, that one of the waitresses made her way to us and I decided against continuing to talk about _weird_ things or _cases. It was better if the majority of the world just didn't know about supernatural things. They just couldn't handle._  
>'Hello, what can I serve you two?', the waitress, who was probably not over twenty, asked us and I could tell that she didn't only try to be nice, but to look cute as well. She smiled at us – well more at Dean then me, but I didn't really care. All of those girls, who always tried to look cute or something, just to get some attention, annoyed me, but as much as I was annoyed as much Dean enjoyed their try to get his attention. <em>Whatever.<em>  
>I had more important things to care about; A town, which was called Mystic Falls for example.<p>

'Dude.', I heard Dean saying and I paused my chain of thought.  
>'Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just taking a coffee, thanks', I told the waitress with a smile. Since she tried to smile as nice as she could, I could at least smile back at her. We don't want her to become depressive, because she gets no attention. Even if there were always guys, who gave their attention to chicks like her. <em>I just had to look right in front of me. <em>  
>'Okay, won't take long', The waitress said and with a last smile to Dean, she made her way back to the counter.<br>'Man, let me in. You're always in your world full of thoughts and all. Tell me what's up and what you found.', Dean said as his gaze went from the waitress back to me.  
>'Right, I was just thinking 'bout something I found, but I'm not sure if it's a-'<br>'Spill it out.', he interrupted me eagerly. _Man, he really wanted to hunt something, huh? Suppressed rage or too much thirst for action?_  
>'Alright. There's this town, which is called Mystic Falls-', I started to tell him about my research.<br>'If this name isn't a sign.', Dean rolled his eyes and his body fell back against the seat.  
>'Shut up, you wanted to hear and now let me speak. Like I said, there's this town called Mystic Falls and.. well I researched historical facts about it and it could be something. There are many people, who were killed or found dead in the woods of Mystic Falls. Most of them were found without any drop of blood in their veins or with big bite injuries.', I told him and I saw a flash in his eyes.<br>'So you're saying that there are vampires, who live..well or at least hunt there?'  
>'Yeah, but that's not the only thing about this city. There are legends or myths not only about vampires, but something about werewolves, too.'<br>'Both of them in one town? Why don't we just wait, until they kill each other?' Dean simply said and chuckled slightly. _Great plan, idiot. You're more Pinky than The Brain.  
><em>  
>The waitress came back to our table and served us the food and my coffee.<br>'Thanks' we both said in unison and Dean started to go for his sandwich.  
>'I mean, since we don't really have a case or something to do, we could visit this town, trying to find some evidence for or against your thesis.', he tried to say, while he was eating his sandwich.<br>'Hmm.', I agreed and began to become fascinated with the way Dean ate. He was like an animal attacking some piece of meat. _Great behavior, man. _  
>'Where is it by the way?'<br>'Virginia. I already checked the route. Might take only a few hours from here.'  
>'Okay, I mean, werewolves AND vampires? Man, Mystic Falls sounds like a fun place to live.', Dean said slightly amused and looked outside the window.<br>'Yeah, right.', I just stated. _Vampires and werewolves aren't really nice company.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Is everything ready?' Dean asked me and I nodded at him.<br>We both climbed into the car and Dean turned the radio on, wile I rolled my eyes. As usual.  
>'Luckily, I'm the driver and the one, who has power over the radio, so shut up.', Dean told me and started the engine.<br>'I didn't even say something.'  
>'You rolled your eyes.'<br>'I'm allowed to do so.'  
>'Yeah, and you'll be allowed to walk, if you keep doing that.' he responded and drove from the parking lot of the hotel onto the street.<br>'Geez, calm down, man. No need to get all overprotective about some old cassettes.', I said, while I had to chuckle. This was so Dean-_ish_. I know that this isn't really a word, but it was just so typical for Dean.  
>'Some? They're classic. You really don't have any clue about that and I'm really not going to discuss it..again.'<br>'I'm not either. By the way: I've looked something up before we left and I found some new information. There are some founding families, who might have something to do with these legends and myths or might know something about them.', I told Dean and leaned myself into the seat.  
>'Well, good. Then we could start with them first. If there's something creepy going on in this town, then they'll probably be the right persons to contact. You do have the names of them, right?'<br>'Of course. I noted all information, which could be helpful in any way.', I said and closed my eyes. I didn't really get much sleep last night, but luckily Dean's so obsessed with his car that he's always willing to drive, so I can relax and sleep. _To tolerate his liking in music is just a low price to pay._

* * *

><p><em>This was only the prologue. There's more to come, soon - I guess.<em>


	2. New in town

_I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks :)  
>Wohoo, second upload. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- New in town<strong>

_Sam's POV  
><em>

'Did you see the motel a few streets ago?' I asked Dean slightly annoyed. We were only a few minutes from Mystic Falls away and we already passed a motel. I mean, we came to visit Mystic Falls, but after a ride for four hours, I'd have really enjoyed a little break and because of that , I didn't really know, why Dean was still driving.

'Well, yeah, but after four hours behind the wheel, I really need some food.', Dean responded and I rolled my eyes reflexively. _Typical. Just so typical.  
><em>'Could have guessed.' I mumbled and brushed a hand over my face. _To drive four hours wasn't really a great way to spend time._  
>'Shut up.' Dean said and as he was about to stop the car, he chuckled slightly. I turned my gaze to him and saw that he raised his eyebrow in disbelief.<br>'What?' I asked slightly confused. _Did he laugh at me? Or did he become insane, because of the drive? _  
>Dean nodded towards a building. It was obviously some sort of restaurant or something. As my gaze went to the sign of the building, I realized why Dean looked so amused. The building was called <em>Mystic Grill.<em>  
>'Whichever way you look at it: It's in a strange way funny.', he said as he parked the Impala.<br>'Hmm.', I mumbled and looked around. This place wasn't really strange or weird, as its name would let expect. Instead of that it seemed somehow nice, but I already learned that nothing really is like it seems.  
>'I mean, which better place to live for supernatural beings than MYSTIC Falls and which better way to eat than at a restaurant that's called MYSTIC Grill. Oh come on.' Dean said still amused.<br>'I hope that the food's good. I don't really know what to expect from a restaurant named like that.' He added and I made myself ready to get out of the car.  
>'Let's find out.', I said and climbed out of the car and stretched myself <em>. Man, it was always nice to stretch yourself after a ride like that.<em>

As we entered the _Grill_ and sat down in some inconspicuous corner, I looked around. I couldn't find anything strange. _Which surprise. _I knew that those towns hadn't some name tag, which said _warning: paranormal activities in here _on it, but I could always – well, often – sense something weird in such towns. I couldn't really tell, if the feeling I had referred to this town, was a good or a bad one. This town seemed so normal after all. _Still waters run deep._  
>'Haven't seen something strange, yet.' Dean said, looking around, just like I did.<br>'Doesn't mean there's nothing strange.'  
>'We'll see.'<p>

Dean took the menu and although I didn't really have much hunger, I decided to eat something, too. To eat wouldn't do any harm. It'd probably very good to tank up some energy, in case there are weird things going on in here.  
>'Hey.. uhm, what can I serve you two?' I heard a female voice saying and as I looked up from the menu, I saw a girl with long brown hair and <em>beautiful<em> brown eyes. I mean, I'm normally not the one, who pays attention to any random girls – that was definitely Dean's part – but this girl was.._different? _  
>'You're new in town, aren't you?', she asked smoothly, but I could tell that she was actually curious.<em><br>_'Yeah, but we're kind of passing through.', I responded casually.'Passing through' was always a good way to describe it, since we couldn't really tell anybody, what we were actually doing.  
>'Well, then: Welcome!' she said and smiled down at us.<br>'So, what can I serve you?' she asked and grabbed a pen and a notebook out of her pocket.  
>'Um, I'll take the steak with fries and a coke.', Dean said after a few moments.<br>'Okay', she said and wrote it down. After that she looked back at me.  
>'And you?' she said smiling sweetly at me. <em>Sweetly? Nope, I've definitely imagined that. <em>  
>'Oh, I'll take a sandwich and a coffee.'<br>'Alright. Coming up.' She said and turned herself to the bar. She wasn't like those normal waitresses, who're flirting like there was no tomorrow - which was a real diversion - but that wasn't all. This girl was somehow different. _Alright, now, I'm thinking weird._ _We're on a case, remember?_  
>'Dude?', I heard Dean ask me and my gaze went back to him.<br>'Hmm?'  
>'She didn't even look at me for one minute, but she seemed to be very fond of you.', he said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.<br>'Yeah right.'  
>'I know what I saw and it's pretty logical. I mean, in a place called Mystic Falls, it's clear that the girls in here fall for the beast and not for a beauty like me.'<br>'Wha-Wait. You compare life with a Disney movie and call me girlish? Riiight.' I responded_._  
>'So. Not. The. Point. And by the way: I wasn't comparing. I was just stating facts.'<br>I looked around for one more time. There weren't many people in here. _  
><em>The girl came back with a tablet and put the food down onto our table.  
>'Bon appétit!', she said, while smiling nicely.<br>'Thanks' I responded reflexively and looked on her name-plate. _Elena Gilbert. Wait, Gilbert?_ I saw her moving towards the bar. _Gilbert._  
>'Interested in her, too?' I heard Dean asking me, while he started to eat his steak.<br>At this point, I remembered, where I already heard – well, read - the name.  
>'No.. I mean, that's not the point. Did you see her nameplate?'<br>'Yeah and?'  
>'Her family's one of the founding families.'<br>'Alright, I'll leave it to you to ask her 'bout the stuff. She'll probably be more open to you.' Dean said smoothly and winked at me. _Jerk. _I rolled my eyes and responded:  
>'We have a job to do, you know?'<br>'Yeah, but it's not wrong to have some fun from time to time.', he answered, while going for his steak.  
>'Whatever.'<p>

After I ate my sandwich, I thought it would be best to do some research 'bout this town_. And what better way to search than in a library?_  
>'I'll visit the library to get some more information.', I informed Dean and got up from the seat.<br>'Why do you always take the not-so-fun way to research?'  
>'Because: One of us has to make his job responsible.' I told him, while I shrugged.<br>'Okay. I'm going to ask the people in here about the town.' Dean said and looked to the side. His lips formed into one of his famous smirks and I turned my head, only to find a young blonde girl looking directly at Dean.  
>'I think I've already found someone willing to give me some information.'<br>_You just can't change a Dean Winchester. _I sighed and made my way out of the Grill._  
><em>  
>As I went into the library, I noticed that not many people were in here either. <em>That might be good.<em> I really didn't want to explain people, why I'm researching the history of this town, since I didn't come from here. Everybody would figure that out, just like the girl in the Grill library wasn't really that big – I mean, since I had to visit a lot of libraries - I didn't really have a hard time to find, what I was searching for. I grabbed a few books, which looked interesting and searched for a place to sit. _I already researched some facts, about this town, but which source's better than the original record?  
><em>Suddenly I heard someone cursing and I looked up from my books to find a tanned girl with dark brown hair standing in front of a bookshelf. She was unsuccessfully trying to reach some book.  
>'Hey, can I help you?' I asked casually.<br>She turned around abruptly and was slightly surprised.  
>'Well, yeah', she said and shook her head, while chuckling slightly.<br>'Could you hand me the book?', the girl asked and pointed to one of the books.  
>'Sure', I said and grabbed the book from the shelf. As I handed it to her, I saw its title - <em>The virtue of spirits. Okay, someone, who walks around with a book like that could be..interesting.<br>_'Thank you.' the girl said as she grabbed it quickly.  
>'The virtue of spirits?', I asked her curiously.<br>'Ye-Yeah, I'm kind of interested in those things. I know it sounds pretty lame, but-', she started to explain, but I interrupted her. _It really wasn't lame. It was – regarding to the fact that I was searching for supernatural things in this town – very interesting._  
>'Nope. It's interesting.', I said smoothly.<br>'..and freaky. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks, again', she said smiling and turned around quickly.  
><em>Okay, this was the first at least somehow weird thing, I noticed in this town although it might've been nothing. <em>I grabbed the books and placed myself into a chair. _Let's do some research._

After a good hour I made my way out of the library and grabbed my phone out. I called Dean, because I didn't really know where he was. He could've still been at the _Grill_, but he could as well already searched for a motel.  
>'Yeah?' he answered the phone smoothly.<br>'Hey, are you still at the _Grill?_'  
>'Yes, and I already made moneeey.'<br>'Didn't you want to do some research?'  
>'While I did that, I also made some money. Won against some guys. I mean, since I'm sort of a pro in billiard, it wasn't really surprising'<br>'Well, that's..great.' I told him slightly annoyed. I spent an hour in a library to find some information and he was just playing billiard. _Yeah, great._  
>'Don't act like I'm useless, I found a few things out, but I better tell you in person.'<br>'Okay, I'm on my way.'  
>I put the phone back and made my way to the <em>Grill.<em>

* * *

><p><em>P.S.<br>Sorry for the mistakes&typos&weird stuff in this story, but since english is not my native language, I hope you'll forgive me._


	3. Establishing contacts

**Chapter 2 - Establishing contacts**

Sam's POV

As I entered the Grill for the second time on this day, I saw Dean standing near a billiard-table.  
>As I was about to walk towards him, I accidentally bumped into someone. I didn't stumble backwards, but I froze abruptly.<br>'Oh 'm sorry, I didn't really-', I started to apologize, but stopped as I noticed her. It was the girl from earlier. _Elena Gilbert._  
>'No, no it's okay, I didn't really look out either' she said, while smiling apologizing at me.<br>'Well, let me help you with that.'  
>I kneeled down and grabbed the tablet, she let fall<em>.<em> I handed her the tablet and she smiled sweetly at me. _Yeah, right. _As I looked around, I saw that some guy was handing money to Dean. _So he won another time. Surprise.  
><em>'Seems like your friend's some sort of a pro in this game. He already won against 3 other guys.'  
>'Yeah.', I said and an idea popped into my mind.<br>'Uhm, would you like to play with me..' I bent forward and looked conspicuously at her nametag – even if I already knew her name.  
>'..Elena?'I finished my question.<br>She looked around and nodded her head slightly.  
>'Since there aren't many people in her, I'd like to play, but if you are any good, then you'll probably wear me out..' she said and bent slightly over '..since you don't have a nametag, I can only call you mysterious stranger' she said while chuckling slightly.<br>'Oh right, 'm sorry, my name's Sam.'  
>'Nice to meet you Sam', she said and we both made our way to the billiard table.<p>

'Hey could you take a break?' I asked Dean and he looked up from his earned money.  
>'Sure, I'll leave the table to you, lil' bro. I think I need a drink anyways. Have fun.' he said and winked at me, while he made his way to the bar.<br>I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the last bit of his comment.  
>'He's your brother?', Elena asked me as her gaze went from Dean to me.<br>'Yeah, I know it's hard to believe.' I said and Elena chuckled slightly.  
>'So what's with the game?' she asked.<br>'Right' I said, while handing her a cue. After that I prepared the table.  
>I reached my hand out to the table, telling her, she could start the game.<br>'What a gentleman.' She said and positioned herself against the table.  
>I couldn't help but laugh as she started to make a shot. It just looked weird.<br>'What?' she asked me, while looking up to me with a raised eyebrow.  
>'Nothing…', I said and I remembered myself that I was here to actually work.<br>'Let's make a deal: I'll show you how to get a shot and you'll tell me something about this town. I mean, Mystic Falls is a pretty suspicious name.' I told her as casually as I could.  
>'Okay, then show me how it works'<br>I placed myself behind her and put my hand on hers, placing her hand in the right position on the cue. Then I told her to shoot and she did.  
>As she actually holed a ball, she smiled widely.<br>'Woo. Thanks.'  
>'No problem.'<br>'Ah right, 'bout Mystic Falls: It's a pretty small town, but believe me, it's never really boring, if you look under the surface.' She said, making me curious. I started to get offensive.  
>'Heard that there were at least three bodies found in the forest this months. That is pretty mysterious'<br>'W-Well yeah. There's something going on in here, but I don't really know what.' She answered, but I didn't really believe her. Her voice cracked slightly. _Maybe she knew something._  
>'I read something ridiculous about vampire-attacks, because the bodies hadn't had any blood in their veins as they were found. I mean, I'm not one, who gets scared easily, but it worries me somehow.' I told her.<br>'You know how people are. They always make something big out of something little. It was probably just some wild animal that lives in the forest, but the sheriff is already working on this case.' She said and her voice seemed to be stronger than a few minutes, ago.  
>'You don't seem too afraid.'<br>'I'm a big girl, you know. Of course, I'm a bit worried, but I know how to handle things. I've got a baseball bat in my room.' She said grinning.  
>'Good to know.'<p>

Suddenly I heard someone cough and I looked up to find a guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was looking at us in a strange way. _Well, HE definitely looked kinda creepy.  
><em>'Hello' he said, while smiling with faked niceness.  
>'Could I talk to you for a minute, Elena?' he asked her in a weird tone. Elena only nodded and turned to me.<br>'Excuse me. Won't take long', she said and looked apologizing at me, while she followed the guy into another corner of the _Grill. _  
><em>Weird guy. What did he want from her and why the hell did he look so strange? Was this look supposed to scare me?<em>  
>I looked around and saw that Dean was talking to some girl and I sighed. <em>What else?<em>  
>My gaze went back to the creepy guy, who was talking to Elena.<br>He looked as if he wanted to intimidate her, but she didn't even blink. She looked pretty annoyed at him and her arms were crossed over her chest.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

'What? You have a problem or something?' I asked Damon and I was pretty annoyed by his appearance.  
>'Are you kidding me? You're flirting with some stranger and ask me, if I have a problem?' he said, while his face came closer towards mine.<br>_You can't scare me anymore. It's not even your business._  
>'Looks like that', I simply stated.<br>'Elena, you can't ignore him and – additionally to that - me forever.'  
><em>What? <em>  
>'Wait. I'm not ignoring you. But I don't want to see him right now and that's really not your business. What's reprehensible about me being nice to a stranger?' I asked him, while raising an eyebrow.<br>'Oh no, don't act all innocent. I'm well aware of what you're doing.'  
>'Yeah? So tell me. What am I doing?'<br>'You're flirting and chatting with another boy, only to blank out your thoughts – and feelings - about Stefan.' He said, raising an eyebrow as well.  
>'I'm done with him, okay? We're both done. I know we are.'<br>'What the hell did he do? He didn't even know, what he did and he really annoys me with his constant whining about you and that's just why it IS my business.'  
>'Oh believe me, he knows, what he did. He just doesn't know that I know it, too.'<br>'Okay. Trying to confuse me is a great plan, but-'  
>'I'm not trying to confuse you. We weren't meant to be with each other. I got it.' I interrupted him rudely. I didn't want to get angry, but I was. <em>Let it go.<em>  
>'So philosophical. But I'm dying to know, what he did.'<br>'It's not just his fault, it's ours. I accepted the fact that we just don't fit, so please stop asking stupid questions.' I said, trying to calm down.  
>Damon growled quietly, but nodded his head.<br>'Okay. Your life. Your choice.' He said and turned towards the exit.  
>'Believe me, you would understand, if you knew.' I mumbled quietly and turned back to the billiard table.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

'Hey, is everything alright?' Dean asked me, after he came towards me.  
>'Yes, she's just-'<br>'Talking to another guy. A very handsome guy – I mean from the point of a girl.' He said observing the strange guy, who was talking to Elena.  
>'Shut up.' I said and rolled my eyes.<br>'Okay, I actually wanted to ask you, if we could drive to the motel, because I'm tired as hell.'  
>'Yes, it's probably a very good idea.' I agreed and nodded my head in addition.<br>Elena came back towards us and looked apologizing.  
>'Hey, I'm sorry'<br>'No problem, but we wanted to check the motel. We could continue our game another time, if you'd like' I said casually and I saw that she was surprised, because of my offer.  
>'Oh-yeah, I'd definitely like.' She said smiling at me.<br>'Alright, we'll see each other soon, I guess. This town really isn't that big.' I said and turned to the exit  
>'Bye.'<p>

As we made our way to the motel, I became really tired, too. We checked in and placed out stuff in the room.  
>'So what did you find out?' I asked Dean, while I placed myself on the bed.<br>'Uhm, I talked with some girl, who told me that there were found some bodies in the forest near this town. They had some bit wounds and lost much blood. If that's no sign...' he responded and dropped onto the other bed.  
>'Yeah, I asked Elena 'bout that, too.'<br>'Oh, now she's Elena?', he said, while he turned his head to me.  
>'Shut up. Elena told me that the sheriff is already working on this case. She also said that she thinks it's an animal or something, but I didn't really believe her. She looked, like she knew something.' I told him.<br>'Maybe she does. What about the creepy guy?'  
>'I don't know. He's somehow strange. You should've seen his gaze.' I said as I remembered the look, he gave me.<br>'Maybe just an annoyed ex-boyfriend.'  
>'Anyways. We should talk with the sheriff. I think, she's called Forbes or something. I'm not sure anymore.' I said, as I tried to remember her name. I asked some boy in the library about her.<br>'Wait. She?' Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>'Yes.' I said and stood up from the bed. <em>I really needed a shower.<em>  
>'That might be positive. I'll only use my charm.'<br>'Right.' I said and threw a pillow at him.  
>'Bitch' Dean muttered, but I just walked towards the bathroom. <p>

* * *

><p><em>That's the third upload of this story &amp; I promise that there'll be some action in the next chapters. I tend to start stories off slow.. That's just the way I write.<br>I already brought Elena & Damon into this, but the other TVD-characters will follow! Promise!  
>Hope it's likable. Let me know. <em>


	4. Meeting Damon Salvatore

**Chapter 3 - Meeting Damon Salvatore**

Dean's POV

I heard the door of the motel-room opening, but I didn't really make an effort to get up or something. _It was probably just Sam. Definitely just Sammy. _I sank my head deep into the pillow.  
>'You can't seriously still be tired, man.' Sam's voice broke the silence.<br>'Shuddup. 'not evr'body can be an early bird.', I mumbled sleepily and rolled myself around, so that I was lying on my back. I lifted my head up and saw Sam leaning against the table.  
>'What time is it?' I asked him and brushed a hand over my face, trying to brush the sleep away. <em><br>'7.30' _Sam responded chuckling and I couldn't help but groan._ Definitely too early. _  
>'Are you serious? Man, that sucks.' I said and brought myself into a sitting position. I looked out of the window, which was mainly covered with a curtain, but I could see the sun shining through the gaps.<br>'Come on, it's not that early. Bought some breakfast. You want some?'  
>I nodded and Sam threw a paper bag towards me, which I caught easily.<br>'Since when are you awake?' I asked him, while I grabbed a sandwich out of the bag and bit a piece off. _At least he brought some breakfast. _  
>'Uhm about two hours ago. I already ate some breakfast and drove around town.'<br>'Hmm'

After I finished eating breakfast, I got up and showered quickly. I knew, I had to do some work today and so I got ready as quick as possible. As I got out of the bathroom, I grabbed my stuff from the table.  
>'Nice outfit, man, but I actually thought you would bet on your charm.' Sam said, while raising an eyebrow.<br>'I am, but an impressive outfit and ID can't do any harm.'  
>'You think you can do that by yourself? I just wanted to visit the library and the Mystic Grill one more time.'<br>'Alright.', I said knowingly. He probably wanted to visit this chick, again. I couldn't blame him. She was nice and since he didn't have much fun lately, I won't stop him. He's always hanging out in the library. I didn't mind doing this job alone. _I'll let my lil' bro have some fun._  
>'Hey, it's not what you think.' Sam said quickly, defending himself.<br>'Keep telling that yourself, Sammy. Keep telling that yourself' I said and made my way out of the room. I got into the Impala and drove to the sheriff's office. _Let's see, if we can get any information from here._

As I entered the office, I saw a young guy sitting at the entrance.  
>'Hey, I'm agent Madlockee, FBI.' I told the guy and held my ID up.<br>'Can I speak to the sheriff?' I added questioningly. _Sure I can. I mean, I've got this ID, which gives me access to practically anything._  
>'Uhm, could you wait a second? I'll ask.', the guy said calmly.<br>I nodded and looked around the room. It was small, but what do you expect from an office in a town like this?  
>'Okay, you can go in there' the entrance-guy said and nodded towards the office.<p>

I knocked at the door and heard the sheriff telling me to come in.  
>I opened the door and saw a blonde-haired, middle aged woman standing behind a desk. It was somehow surprising to see a female sheriff. I was used to these lamely male sheriff's, who didn't have any clue.<br>'Mornin'. My name's Dean Madlockee.' I told her and showed her my ID.  
>'Nice to meet you.' I added and hold my hand out.<br>'Good morning. Sheriff Forbes. To what do I owe the honor?' she said, while shaking my hand.  
>'Well, I was sent here to take a look at the weird murders, which occurred here in the last months.'<br>'The FBI really don't need to make something bigger than it actually is, but I'll help you as best as I can.' She said and sighed deeply. I already learned that nobody likes it, when the FBI barges into their affairs. Couldn't blame them. _Luckily, I'm no actual agent from the FBI._  
>'Good', I said and placed myself into one of the chairs.<br>'So what can you tell me about the murders?' I asked her, not wasting any time.  
>'Nothing, you shouldn't already know. We found 4 bodies in the last two months. They had big bite wounds at their neck and they lost pretty much blood. All of them were female, but other than that, they don't have anything in common. Two of them were travelers, but the other two came from Mystic Falls and that's why I'm spoiling for finding the – pardon my French – bastard, who did this.' she said almost furiously. I didn't know, if a commited sheriff would be advantageous or rather obstructive.<br>'I'm sorry to hear that, but you just said four women. I only knew about three.'  
>'Yeah, that's, because we found the forth body this morning. The body laid in the forest – just like the others did – but this body looked more awful than the others..I don't even want to think about it. As if this wasn't enough, it was someone from here.'<br>'Like I said, I'm sorry that this affects you that deeply, but I swear, I'm here to catch the one, who did that and I won't leave the town, until I found him.'  
><em>I hated these supernatural things, which thought they were god. They had fun to let the people around here bleed. I'll find that bloodsucker.<em>  
>'It's somehow good to have some help with that. Everybody asks me out about this case, but I can't give them much information. We just can't get on.'<br>'I'll do anything I can.' I assured her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and someone stormed into the room. It was the creepy guy from yesterday. The one, who talked with this chick from the _Mystic Grill_. _What was her name? Elena?_  
>'Hey is it true? There was another body found in the woods?' the guy asked the sheriff and didn't even notice me.<br>Sheriff Forbes only sighed deep.  
>'Yes, it is, but this doesn't give you the right to bust in here.' she said after a few seconds.<br>'I'm sorry, I was just so… ruffled. Who is it? Anyone from here or a traveler, again?'  
>'Well, I hate to break this to you, but it's someone from here, again. Miss Garlory.' The sheriff said obviously concerned.<br>'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'  
>'Yes, but could you please don't say anything? I want to adduce it to the town myself.'<br>'Of course.' The guy said and after that his gaze went to me and he looked questioningly at me, before turning his gaze back to the sheriff.  
><em>What? <em>  
>'That's Mr. Madlockee. He's an FBI agent and will help us to solve the case.' The sheriff responded to his curious look and the guy's gaze went back to me.<br>'I'm sure. It's nice to hear that the FBI thinks the problems of a little town like Mystic Falls are worth their time.' He told me in an obviously provocative tone of voice.  
>'Damon.' The sheriff warned him. <em>Damon? <em>  
>'Is the Impala in front of the office yours? A pretty unusual company car.' <em>Damon<em> said still provocative and sharp. _Such an ass. The first time I saw him, I knew I wouldn't go well with him, but now, I knew that I don't like him. _  
>'It's not a company car. They let me drive with my own car and I'm pretty glad about that.' I told him, trying to stay in character. I turned to the sheriff and said:<br>'So, if there are any news, I'd appreciate you calling me. Here's my number' with that I gave her one of my visiting cards.  
>'Of course.'<br>'Good-bye' I said, while I walked out of the sheriff's office.  
>As I went through the entrance hall, I saw that the guy was still behind his desk. I opened the door and was just about to get out of there, as I saw a girl, on her way into the office. <em>Well, since I'm a gentleman.<br>_I held the door open for her and got a closer look. She was a beauty. _Is every girl in this town hot?  
><em>She had dark skin and wavy brown hair.  
>'Oh thank you.', she said smiling at me and her green eyes seemed to glow. <em>Nice. Very nice.<em>  
>'No problem', I said and went out of the office, as I finished gazing after her. <em>I mean, who could blame me? I'm a guy after all.<br>_  
>I got into the Impala and was just about to drive as I heard a knock on the window. I looked to the side to see the guy – Damon? – leaning down and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes but opened the door.<br>'Yeah?'  
>'I'm sorry about my behavior a moment, ago. It's nothing personal, but you don't seem like an agent to me.' He said casually.<br>'Well, I'm tryin' NOT to fit into any role.' I responded.  
>I noticed that he was looking suspiciously at the bag on the passenger's seat. In this bag were some weapons and stakes, but he couldn't see it. <em>Definitely not.<em>  
>'I'm Damon Salvatore by the way.' He said offering me his hand.<br>'Dean Madlockee.' I answered and his smile grew bigger.  
>'Good luck with your work. See you.' He said and left finally.<br>_Weird guy. I still don't like him._

I drove to the _Grill, _because I was hungry again and I didn't really know any other place in this town. As I entered the _Grill, _I looked at my watch. _Yep, Time for lunch_. I looked around, but I neither saw Sammy nor the chick, who served us yesterday. I sat down and ordered something. After I finished lunch, I looked around one more time.  
>As my gaze wandered through the <em>Grill, <em>I saw the girl from earlier sitting in some corner. _Okay, time to do some research._  
>I walked towards her table.<br>'Hello, Miss. My name's Dean Madlockee, FBI. I'm sorry for being so rude, but could I ask you a few things. I promise, it won't take long' I asked her. _If I had do some research, then we could at least make it interesting. Or somewhat nice._  
>'Oh okay.' She said slightly surprised.<br>'I saw you entering the sheriff's office a few minutes ago and I was wondering, if you could tell me something about the happenings in this town.' I said nonchalant and sat myself down onto a chair.  
>'You're talking about the bodies, which were found in the woods?'<br>'Yeah. I'm working on this case, too and I wondered, if you know any information or interesting facts.'  
>She widened her eyes slightly, obviously surprised and if I wasn't wrong, I could also see some concern in her eyes.<br>'N-No. I heard it was some animal-attack, but I can't tell you anything.'  
>'Hmm, I already thought so.' I said, but I didn't really believe her. She looked as if she would hide something. I've already met too many people, to fall for this.<br>'Why is the FBI interested in such a case? It's not very special.. I mean not FBI-special.'  
>'I can't really tell you, why the FBI took interest in this case. I'm just here to observe and solve the case, not to judge the case.' Of course, it was a lie, but better than telling her that some supernatural thing - probably a bloodsucker - is chasing the women of this town.<br>'I don't know, if I should feel safer or if I should be worried.'  
>'With me in town, you should feel safer.' I said and smiled at her.<br>She smiled back at me and I put a visiting card on the table and said:  
>'If anything relevant comes into your mind, you can call me, miss...'<br>'Oh, I'm Bonnie' , she said and grabbed it.  
>'Well. Bye, Bonnie.', I said, making my way out of the <em>Grill. <em>  
>'Bye.'<p>

* * *

><p><em> Hope it's good. There'll definitely more scenes with Dean&amp;Damon :D<em>  
><em>By the way (What I probably should have said at the beginning): The story has just slightly something to do with the actual plot or storyline (If any, you could see it as start of a new storyline in the series), so there's no episode, from where I started. <em>


	5. Cluelessness on both sides

_Well, it's been a looong time, but I finally got the time to continue the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Cluelessness on both sides<strong>

_Stefan's POV_

'Well, Good morning my dearest brother.'  
>I heard Damon's voice and turned around, not really knowing, what he was up to, but there was definitely something going on. I just knew it from the sound of his voice. It wasn't just the usual sneering, but there was something else inside his voice. <em>Curiosity? A slight worry?<em>  
>I raised an eyebrow at him as I noticed the small smirk, which was plastered on his face. <em>This was always so damn annoying.<em>  
>'What do you want?'<br>I tried to sound as uninterested and calm as I could, but I knew that Damon loved to play games and spread chaos. At times I thought this would be his only aim. The only thing he lived for. Even if I thought differently now, he still liked to play his little games and that's what alarmed me – every time his voice had this _special _sound.  
>'Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I'm not the...well, bad guy anymore. Seems like you are.'<br>After saying that, he chuckled slightly and shrugged.  
>'Call me nosy, but I didn't find out why, yet and I really like to know. So, what did you do?'<br>He added and leaned against the couch. I was slightly confused. _He was talking 'bout Elena wasn't he?_ God, I- I couldn't talk about that. I wasn't hundred percent sure, why she was ignoring me, but I had a vague idea. I mean, I didn't intend for it to happen, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about the situation and the circumstances. It's difficult to explain.

Suddenly, Damon stood right in front of me and his little movement ruined my chain of thoughts. He looked curiously at me, while bending his head to the side. He was tryin' to psychoanalyze me. He always tried that kind of stuff and the fact that he tried it again and again didn't make it any better, quite the contrary actually. He got better and better.  
>'So you are well aware of the reason, why she's ignoring you.' He mumbled and I didn't know if he was talking to me or to himself.<br>Since Elena started to ignore me, I spent much time thinking about the reasons for her weird acting towards me. I told her I didn't know why she was acting like that, but she just left me groping in the dark. I already told Damon that I didn't know what I've done wrong. But the more I thought about it, the more I got an idea. It was a vague idea, but it was a start.

I stepped back and shot an annoyed glare towards Damon. He knew that I hated it, when he tried to psychoanalyze me or to ask me out 'bout stuff – especially 'bout Elena.  
>'I'm not.' I said shortly.<br>'Don't be so moody, Stefan. I was just stating facts, 'cause your thoughtful look told me that there's something you don't want to tell me. Normally this would be the point, where I'd search for Elena and ask her, because you're too stubborn and childish to tell me what's going on, but – you see- there's a little bit of a ..problem. She's just as stubborn as you are – maybe even more.' Damon said and a fake look of concern appeared on his face. _Wait! He talked to Elena?_  
>'You talked to Elena?'<br>'Yes, that's what I just told yo-' he said, but I didn't let him finish. I had to know what she said. God, I hated the whole situation.  
>'What did she say? And when exactly did you talk to her?'<br>'Heh, funny. A moment ago you wasn't in a talkative mood and now…' Damon's lips formed into a smirk and right now he looked very amused.  
>'That's not funny Damon. Tell me what she said.'<p>

'How do you dare talking to your dear brother in such a tone of voice. I'm indignant.' His smirk grew only wider after he said that and my only response was a glare.  
>'I had a little talk with her yesterday evening as she worked at the Grill, but she didn't want to tell me what's up with you two. She just said something like: Stefan and I aren't made for each other, it's better this way..you know the old blah, blah, blah, which doesn't enlighten me one bit.'<br>I turned around and grabbed my jacket, ready to go and find her. Damon wouldn't tell me anything I needed or wanted to know. I had to talk to Elena.  
>As I was just approaching the door, Damon appeared in front of me.<br>'Don't try to stop me' I warned him. I totally wasn't in the mood for his games.  
>'I'm not going to. There's just one little detail, you should know before you go.' He said, while raising his eyebrows.<br>'What's that?'  
>'Well, she seemed to have found a nice distraction, while working at the grill.'<br>_Huh? Why is he telling me something like that?_  
>'What do you mean by that?' I asked him and I was very curious. <em>He couldn't mean what I thought he meant, or could he?<em>  
>'Well, the only thing I'll tell you is: tall, brown hair and eyes, muscular, kind of handsome, you know? And now guess what I'm talking 'bout.' He said and his eyes looked directly into mine. He was eager to see my response to that, 'bout I wasn't going to get all jealous in front of him. I didn't want to become angry or lose control in his presence. I didn't want to become like that at all.<br>'Not you.' I said and tried to calm myself. _He's just playing. That's what he does! He's Damon Salvatore. He's supposed to freak me out. Always was and always will._  
>'That's right. I'm not only 'kind of handsome'. ' he said and after a thoughtful look he added:<br>' I mean, even if handsome had a superlative, it wouldn't be enough to describe my-'  
>'That's enough, I'm out of here.' I couldn't take his cockiness anymore. I had to go and talk to Elena. I wanted to solve the problem. I left the house and went towards my car as fast as possible. The last thing I heard from Damon was 'Good luck.'. I didn't know, if he meant it or not, but it didn't matter. Luck wasn't what I needed right now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

_Okay,_ this seemed to lead nowhere. I had already collected some old documents and articles about the history of Mystic Falls and especially about accidents and stuff like that. There was so much stuff, but there wasn't really much, I could use. There weren't many things, which were interesting relating to the case or to proof that there are any werewolves or vampires in this town. Let's just say my research was slightly depressing. I started to become tired of this and leaned back into the chair, while looking out of the window. There had to be another way of researching – a more successful. Even if I didn't like Dean's idea of research it was probably the best way to find something out. I just had to talk with Elena one more time. I sighed. Hopefully Dean's got more luck than I have.

'Boring, isn't it?'  
>As I heard the voice, I looked up to see a guy – about 17 or something – standing near me and looking back and forth between me and the articles, which lay on the desk in front of me.<br>'Well, I wouldn't say it's boring. It's just not what I'm looking for.'  
>It actually wouldn't have been boring, if I was searching for that kind of facts or documents, but I wasn't.<br>'You really don't have to lie about it. This stuff is boring and it's nothing compared to the articles, they keep under tight wraps.' He said and smiled slightly. _More articles, which are kept under tight wraps? Who'd have thought? This guy had said the first helpful thing of the day.  
><em>'Articles, they keep under tight warps?' I asked, not really knowing that there were different articles, which you couldn't find in the library.  
>'Yeah, there are far more interesting things to say – or read – about this town, but you wouldn't find those in the library.'<br>'Oh yeah? Where would I find those, instead?' I said as casual as I could and with a small chuckle. He didn't need to know that I was REALLY looking for something.  
>'I don't really think they'd let a stranger have a look at them – and I don't wanna be rude. I mean they are kind of holy to the town. Old articles, diaries, stories. Why are you interested in that kind of stuff anyway?' He asked with a curious expression on his face as he sat down next to me.<br>'Well, I guess I just like that stuff. And since I'm already here, I just wanted to have a look at some historical facts.'  
>'Huh, I wasn't really into..history, but since I read the diaries of my uncle, I think the whole history of the town's pretty interesting. I'm Jeremy by the way.'<br>_Diaries?_

'Oh, hey I'm Sam. What did you find in those diaries, what you didn't find in the library or in a historical book?' I tried to sound as casual as I could. Sadly I couldn't just ask people questions about vampires or other supernatural beings. That would cause panic, chaos and that kind of stuff.  
>'Easy. The historical books are all about facts and knowledge, but the diaries are full of experiences, emotions. It's like you live through all that once again.'<br>'I guess I know what you mean.'  
>The guy had a closer look at the articles and saw the newspaper from a few days ago, including the article about the dead bodies. His face became concerned<br>'Someone you knew?'  
>'Well, not really, but it's scary nevertheless.'<br>'Scary? How would an animal be scary?'  
>'Huh? Oh, well. There were three dead bodies in a week and.. I-I don't know, if- You know what? Forget it.' I could hear the nervousness in his voice.<br>'You don't think it was an animal?'  
>He didn't really reply anything. He just mumbled something, which sounded like 'not the kind of animal everybody thinks.', but I don't think he said it to me – more to himself.<br>Suddenly I heard a phone ringing and the kid – Jeremy – pulled his phone out. He looked on the display and raised an eyebrow after looking out of the window.  
>'Well anyway, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Sam.' He said after turning his gaze back to me, again.<br>'Yeah, you, too.'  
>'Bye.'<p>

_Okay. So there were diaries?_ Those could be interesting. I didn't know how, but I had to get a closer look at them. Since I wouldn't find anything here, I stood up and packed my bag. As I looked out of the window, I saw Jeremy walking towards another boy. He looked slightly older and his hair was shorter than Jeremy's. Compared to Jeremy, he looked small and he was straightly looking at me. His eyes were glued to me, but that wasn't the only thing, worrying me. There was something about this boy, but I didn't know what it was, yet. I was sure, I'd find out, soon. As Jeremy reached him, he stopped looking at me and I continued to grab my stuff. _Strange?_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't really search for mistakes &amp; stuff, but I hope it's readable nevertheless (: <em>


End file.
